


Break for Love

by ChampagneSly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark & Norway: lots of sex with a touch of plot and drama. Started out as one-shot PWP for the kink-meme and grew from there. Phone sex, shower sex, sweet sex, and then, much to Norway's surprise, feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hotel room was dull. The meetings he’d been trapped in all day had been a packed agenda of uninspiring tedium. The city that played host to these experiments in bureaucratic torture was a hotbed of not-excitement. The television in the bland, beige room provided no relief as everything he came across was either insipid or too depressing.  He was ten minutes away from opening up the mini-bar and clicking on the “Order Adult Movies” button just to alleviate the boredom even though he was the last nation in the world that would make such recklessly expensive purchases.

And so Norway was a little relieved when his cell phone started vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed, touchscreen lit up with the name of someone who was anything but dull. Unwilling to show any sort of eagerness for *this* person, he let it ring up until the last moment before the voicemail would have picked up, answering with his usual lack of enthusiasm,

“Yes?”

 _“Norway! Hi! It’s Denmark!”_

Norway took a moment to let Denmark’s bright voice fill the colorless void in the room, “So my phone already informed me, fool. What do you want?”

Denmark started to laugh, unfazed by Norway’s attitude, _“To know how shit’s going over there! See how you are, of course!”_

Slightly touched against his will, Norway permitted himself to settle on the bed, intending to indulge Denmark’s desire for inane conversation just this once, “I’m in one of the least appealing cities in the world. The meetings today were a nightmare that even Germany couldn’t have cooked up. That’s how “shit’s” going here.”

There was a pause and Norway could hear Denmark shuffling around and a door closing before he replied, _“So…you’re bored?”_

Norway rolled his eyes and then remembered that Denmark wasn’t there to witness his mockery, “Obviously.”

 _“Want to be distracted?”_ Denmark said, voice having changed into something that made Norway’s skin tingle and put him on alert.

He asked, treading cautiously, “What are you talking about?”

He was right to be worried as Denmark started to laugh in *that* way, low and throaty,  “ _You know what I’m talking about. So….what are you wearing?”_

Even though his cheeks flushed and certain parts of his body twitched a little in interest, Norway promptly hung up the phone, annoyed by the Denmark’s presumption and his own libido’s traitorous desire to play along.

His phone immediately started vibrating again. Norway refused to look at it, keeping his eyes glued to the TV in an attempt to convince himself that he really was deeply invested in keeping up with the Kardashians.

The hotel phone began to ring as well. And then his cell phone again. And then again.

Thumping his head against the bed frame out of exasperation, cursing his own stupidity for failing to remember how _persistent_ Denmark could be when he was on conquest, he gave in and picked up the phone.

“What?”

He could hear the pout in Denmark’s voice as he answered sulkily, _“Don’t be that way. I’m bored, too.”_

“And that’s my problem how?” Norway answered tersely thinking about what Denmark would be normally doing at home that was causing this troublesome scenario. He looked at the clock doing a quick mental calculation for the time difference.

What. The. Hell.

“Denmark, you idiot! Are you at work right now?”

Said idiot didn’t appear ashamed in the least,   _“Yeah, that’s why I’m so bored!”_

“And you think it’s a wise idea to do….this…now? You really are stupider than I thought.” Norway scoffed, though secretly turned on by the thought of Denmark, hard at work, wanting him.

Denmark huffed, the pout once again obvious in his voice,  “ _I was just looking at my desk and for some reason I thought of you. I am sure you can guess why…”_

Flooded with memories of another time on another desk, Norway squirmed, about to respond when Denmark continued, cajoling,  “ _I can’t help it. You’ve been gone for days. I miss you.”_

He stilled, feeling his resolve weakening against his better judgment, silently cursing Denmark for saying such sentimental things without any regard for his weak-willed heart. He sighed; he was going to give in, damn it all.

 _“Don’t you miss me, too?”_

Norway took a deep breath, sliding down on the bed, letting one hand drift to the zipper of his slacks, clicking off the light.  He hummed a little into the phone, dragging out Denmark’s suspense, before letting his voice drop into a low, smoky register, pouring out thick and slow like honey, “Who would miss you?”

He appreciated the sharp inhale on the other side of the line, taking pleasure in imagining the wide eyed surprise on Denmark’s face as he scrambled to adjust to the fact that Norway was being compliant.

“ _Fuck, I love it when you talk like that.”_

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Norway purred as he started shrugging out of his shirt.

“ _You should always talk to me like this. That would be awesome!”_

“No. This is only for when you’ve been good.” He rubbed his palm over his growing hardness, closing his eyes and picturing Denmark sitting at his desk, legs spread, tie loosened.

 _“I’m always good!”_ His partner replied, the teasing tone sending little frissons of excitement down Norway’s body.

“Hardly.”

Denmark laughed, a dirty little chuckle that let Norway know that he’d caught on to the game,   _“So, let me be good for you now.”_

Slowly, he unzipped his pants, rewarding Denmark’s quick realization with a warm and breathy sigh as he shucked the pants to the floor, “I will…Are you hard for me?”  
 _  
“Now who is being obvious?”_

“Tell me.” He commanded, licking his lips and visualizing Denmark’s hand on his cock, pressing down eagerly.

 _“I’ve been hard for you since you picked up the phone the first time.”_

Norway hummed appreciatively, “Good. Very good.” He heard more rustling on the other end of the call, as he saw visions of Denmark’s pants falling to the floor, revealing long legs and an impressive cock. He swallowed, continuing, “Now make me hard.”

 _“Yes, sir!”_  And even though Norway could hear the slight teasing tone in Denmark’s voice, the very idea of a pliant, subservient Denmark was enough to make his heart race double time, blood rushing south.  He palmed his now hard cock, breath coming in shallow and quick.

“Do it, tell me what you would do to me,” he answered, knowing that the hitch in his voice would give away his excitement.

 _“I’m waiting for you at home, you’ve been gone for days.”_

“Very creative, Denmark,” Norway laughed a little, amused in spite of himself by Denmark’s lack of originality.

 _“Shut up. You walk in the door and I don’t even let you get out a hello or a get the fuck out of my house before I’ve got you up against the wall and we’re kissing. And you can’t help it, you kiss back, biting my lips like you always do, you little beast. Fuck, I love kissing you. I could kiss you for hours.”_

Norway ran a finger over his lips, feeling Denmark’s phantom kisses.  Though he would never tell him, kissing Denmark was one of his greatest pleasures. Denmark was all determination and ruthless passion when he kissed, tempered by Norway’s precision and slow burning intensity. Their kisses were perfect.  Suddenly, he would have given almost anything to have that here and now.

This was no good.

Determined to wrench his thoughts away from dangerous feelings, Norway interrupted Denmark’s painfully arousing description of their kissing, heat and urgency flowing through his words, “But you’re too far gone for me and I can feel how hard you are against my leg and I want to feel how much you want me. I push you up against the wall and you’re moaning my name, loud and obnoxious as always.”

Denmark’s breathing heavy in his ear, egging him on, murmuring,  “Now you’ve got me up against the wall, babe. What are you going to do with me?”

Too turned on to hold back, Norway gave in, taking his cock in hand as he continued, trying to keep his voice just as Denmark likes it, “I get on my knees, rubbing my hands and my face over your pants, teasing you until you grab my hair,”

 _“Begging you to just do it already.”_

“Mmmm. So I do, because I know you’re going to feel so good in my mouth, hot and hard. And I want to watch you watching me.”

Denmark let out a low moan , _“You look so hot down there on your knees, pink lips on my cock, taking it all.”_

Norway’s eyes clench shut, his hips moving in time with the stroking of his hand, trying to keep hold of his composure, “I’ve got you down my throat, but it’s not enough. I let my fingers slide back, back, and you think I’m going for your balls, but I’ve got another destination in mind.”

Denmark sucked in a harsh breath, driving Norway on, “I’m right there and you’re shaking, still down my throat, and I know you want me in you, just a little piece of me, even if you’ll never say you want it.”

 _“Christ, I want it. I want it.”_

Norway hissed, picturing Denmark begging for it, his body going taut with desire, “I slide my finger in, just a little, and you’re so tight and hot on me, and hard and heavy in my mouth, on my tongue.”

Denmark was breathing hard, panting in time with Norway, each little moans and sigh ratcheting up Norway’s lust.

 _“Fuck, I’m going to come. Are you close?”_

He was, nearly aching for release. But he wasn’t ready yet, some unnamed want fueling his need to continue, “Don’t you dare.”

Denmark cursed, whining,   _“Please, I need it.”_

Knowing that Denmark would do as he damned well pleased if he didn’t keep talking, Norway rushed onwards, letting his desire spill forth, “I let your cock fall from my mouth and you’re looking at me, all flushed and confused, a little angry. But I can’t help myself, I need you inside, all the way inside.”

 _“God, yes. Keep going, god, keep going._

Norway was trembling, hips lifting off the bed as he pulled long and hard on his cock, letting the fantasy overwhelm him completely, “You’re on the floor now, hard and ready, your pretty dick still wet from my tongue, and I’m in your lap, taking you inch by inch, wanting to come all over you just from that first feeling of your cock being inside me. Wondering if you like it as much as I do.”

 _“You know I do, so much. I’m watching you ride me, you look so gorgeous, and you’re so tight and hot, I’m not sure I can last_.”

Sweating and panting, approaching his limit, control broken, needing release, unable to keep it up any longer, he moaned, voice pleading, “Denmark…”

 _“Shhh…I’ve got you. You’re shuddering on top of me and I can feel your legs shaking on me and you’re saying my name over and over and it’s so fucking sexy but I need to see you come.”_

“Please!”

 _“Come for me, let me hear you.”_

Eyes flying open, Norway gasped, shuddering and shaking, spilling into his hand as he listened to Denmark groan and sigh his name.

For a long moment, they shared a silence broken only by mutual struggles to calm their breathing. Norway closed his eyes once again, indulging in the fantasy that Denmark was next to him on the bed, panting his satiation onto his skin.

  _“Fucking hell…that was awesome. For being such an icy bastard, you sure know how to turn up the heat.”_

Norway flushed, irritated and flattered at once, “Idiot. Be quiet.”

  _“I wish you were here. I could go for a good cuddle after that.”_ Denmark’s voice was warm and affectionate.

“Unnecessary.” Norway responded automatically, kicking himself for being unable to keep all of the longing out of his tone.

  _“For you, maybe! But you’d do it for me, wouldn’t you?”_ Denmark teased, apparently unconvinced by Norway’s protestations.

Norway sighed, “I’m hanging up now.”

Denmark laughed,  “ _Just come back home soon_.”

Hidden in the dark, a thousand miles away, Norway smiled, “I promise,” and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this time from Denmark's perspective...

Sprawled out on the floor of his hallway like a perfect picture of debauchery, shirt unbuttoned and pants halfway off with mussed hair and the blooming of an impressive love bite on his neck, Denmark was smiling (though his back was starting to scream in protest). He valiantly ignored the growing ache of muscles protesting such rough treatment, choosing instead to bask in the seriously awesome afterglow of a fantasy come to life, knowing that these kind of things only rarely happened outside of porn and even rarer still when dealing with a lover like Norway.

Only an hour earlier he’d been drinking beer on his couch, lounging and watching some shit on TV, wondering how many days it was appropriate to wait before hitting up a notoriously touchy guy for another round of freaking hot phone sex, when his pocket vibrated. It was a text message from the star of his current X-Rated fantasy:

 _  
I’m on my way home. N.    
_

That had made Denmark happy, figuring that after Norway had been home for a few days, it would be that much better to try and make a play for the real thing instead of heavy breathing and dates with his right hand. He’d figured that Norway was headed for Oslo, or some other secret hideaway of his back in his country, and was therefore *very* pleasantly surprised when he heard keys scratching in the lock of HIS door fifteen minutes later. 

It’s just like what we played out over the phone! Fucking awesome! Denmark’s mind had crowed as his baser instincts took over. With all the blood rushing south, he’d had little choice but to walk over to the door to catch Norway just as he’d walked in, wrapping one arm firmly round his waist and using the other to grab and toss his bag to the side, enjoying the way Norway’s eyes widened. Just as in the phone call, he’d kissed Norway before he could open his mouth and say something scathing. 

His Norway always was a quick study, rolling his eyes once and biting down firmly on his bottom lip ( sexy little beast! ) and proceeding to let the fantasy play out just as he’d narrated it in that honeyed voice of his only a few days ago. 

Shifting a little to relief the pressure on his lower back, Denmark folded his arms under his head, continuing to linger on the floor, shameless as ever, and ran his tongue over his kiss bitten lips. As the sound of the upstairs shower reached his ears, he conjured up the recent memory of Norway, flushed and trembling, so pretty and fuckable, riding him right here on the hallway floor until he came over Denmark’s chest and hands. 

So goddamned hot! Denmark’s inner conqueror chortled as he finally pushed away from the floor, savoring the throb in his back as his payment for services most excellently rendered. 

After, Norway had slumped over, sticky and panting into Denmark’s neck. He’d wrapped his arms around Norway’s back, smiling into his hair, satiated laughter rumbling through his chest as he said, “Holy shit! Welcome home, for sure, Norge!”   
Then it had gotten a little strange. As soon as the words left his mouth, Norway had struggled out of his embrace, sitting up and looking around the hallway, and if Denmark didn’t know better, he’d say that Norway looked…confused, maybe a little startled. He’d been just about to ask if anything was wrong when the icy blankness returned to his eyes and Norway climbed off of him and away.

Annoyed to be deprived of his warmth and the cuddle that was supposed to come after the hallway fuck (didn’t Norway remember the script?!) , Denmark frowned a little, demanding, “What’s the deal?”

To his surprise, Norway didn’t have some retort ready, only claiming that he needed a shower.

Denmark snorted, “You do kinda smell like an airplane.”

That did it. There was that haughty look Denmark loved so much.

“I did just spend 10 hours on a flight, you idiot, only to get accosted before I could even put my bag down,” Norway returned caustically before he’d turned on his heel and made his way towards Denmark’s shower. 

Smirking, Denmark called out after his retreating back, “Whatever, babe! That was YOUR idea if you’ll recall!” 

Good times , Denmark thought fondly as he stretched his arms over his head,  good times . 

Picking up their discarded clothes and Norway’s abandoned bag, Denmark made his way towards his bedroom, chucking the clothes at the hamper and placing the bag on the side of the bed that he still thought of as Norway’s, even all these centuries later. 

He’d been about to call out to Norway to ask if he needed anything when he was stopped in his tracks by the way, way, too tempting sight of Norway leaning against the glass wall of his shower, wet hair plastered to his forehead, eyes closed against the streams of water falling in his face. 

And as was typical when Norway was present, the words  fucking hot blazed across his mind, stirring his lust even though he had just had Norway moments earlier. Denmark watched hungrily, stoking his desires, wondering if he could convince Norway to let him fuck him again tonight. Norway had been surprisingly receptive to his advances lately (that time in his office, god, now that was jerk-off material), so Denmark thought that if he played his cards right, he might just win the house. 

Besides, he was still waiting for that goddamned snuggle. 

He shed his already rumpled clothes, moving quickly and quietly to the shower door, managing to slide under the stream of warm water before Norway’s eyes opened into narrow slits, clearly communicating irritation and a hint of interest.

Denmark took a step closer before Norway said, “I don’t recall asking you to join me,” in his usual disinterested tone.

Tipping his head back into the spray, Denmark chuckled lowly, “This is my shower.”

Expecting another rebuff, Denmark looked up when he was met with only silence, surprised to find Norway wearing that weird lost look from earlier. By the time he crowded up against Norway’s slick body to ask what was wrong, the icy mask was back in place and Norway was kissing him. 

“Good idea, Norge. I didn’t get to kiss you nearly enough earlier,” Denmark said, smiling against Norway’s lips.

He could tell, even from this close up, that Norway was blushing a little. It was really freaking cute and definitely deserving of more kissing. 

Kissing Norway was always pretty amazing. Kissing Norway wet and naked in the shower should have been even better, but much to Denmark’s dismay, something was off. They’d been kissing for several minutes before he noticed (hey, even off kissing with Norway was pretty good, he told himself). It was like Norway wasn’t totally there with him, like some part of his mind was distracted, even if his body was responding like usual if the hard dick pressed against his stomach was any indication. 

A little offended, he redoubled his efforts, pressing Norway back against the glass, giving him just a little more tongue, a touch of teeth. He got a low moan and the very awesome feeling of Norway arching into his embrace, but Denmark could still tell that something was off. 

Huffing, he pulled away, pinning Norway with an expectant gaze. 

With reddened lips, pink cheeks and a heaving chest, Norway wasn’t very intimidating, but he still tried to level Denmark with an annoyed glare, “What?” 

Denmark bit his neck, “What do you mean what? I should be asking you that. What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Norway stiffened a little, pausing for a long moment that had Denmark impatiently sucking at the skin beneath his ear, ready to get this show back on the road. 

He felt more than heard Norway sigh before spoke, “Maybe I want something else from you right now. Maybe I’m  bored.”  

Denmark’s fingers clenched involuntarily on Norway’s slim hips, his breath catching. Norway had used ***that*** voice as he drawled out the word  bored . 

Excitedly, hurriedly, he pulled murmured into Norway’s ear, “Yeah, tell me what you want, babe, I’ll do it for you.” 

Denmark smirked when Norway’s hands made their way to his shoulders, pressng downwards. 

“Heh, I guess it is my turn to repay the favor,” he quipped as he fell to his knees, running his knuckles along the length of Norway’s cock, enjoying the resulting quiver in his thighs.

He watched as Norway’s eyes closed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he stroked his fingers up and down, teasing a little. He would have kept up the tease for longer, but his knees were already expressing their displeasure at being forced to kneel on hard shower tile. 

He ran his tongue along ridge of Norway’s hip bone, sucking a hard red mark onto to the juncture where leg met body, a possessive move that he knew he was sure to be smacked for later. But now, now, Denmark just took satisfaction from the sounds of Norway’s breathy little moans echoing in off the shower glass. 

He took him into his mouth, performing with enthusiasm, though perhaps less skill than Norway, who he counted among the world’s greatest givers of blow jobs. Slowly, he ran the fingers of his unoccupied hand up Norway’s leg, distracting him from his ultimate goal by taking as much of his dick into his throat as possible. Norway’s hands were in his hair, tangled in the wet strands, pulling a little  (once a little beast, always a little beast) . 

But it wasn’t enough to keep Norway from noticing when he started moving his fingers to the back of his legs, whispering touches between his ass cheeks. He pouted around Norway’s cock as a firm hand grabbed his wrist, pulling it away. 

Panting, Norway shot him a dirty look, “Stop that. Once was enough.”

Denmark fell back on to his heels, giving Norway his best attempt at an innocent pleading look (though his intentions were about as far from innocent as one could get), “C’mon, babe. Not even if I kiss it and make it better?”

Norway’s breath caught and then Denmark’s did too, because it looked like Norway was actually considering it.  Norway never lets me do *that*!  His pulse raced and his dick grew impossibly harder as Norway reached out, stroking the side of his face, unexpectedly gentle.

“Denmark.” Norway sighed in his honey rich bedroom voice, sending sparks coursing through Denmark’s blood. 

“Yeah?” He exhaled, leaning into to Norway’s touch.

Abruptly Norway yanked his hand away,  face going cold, “I asked you to do one thing. Are you so stupid you can’t even get that done right?”

All his precious fantasies came tumbling to the ground.  Norge was such a bastard , he grumbled, scowling up at Norway’s passive expression. He stood, flicking off the water, grabbing Norway by the wrist and dragged him out of the warm shower steam. 

“Fine, I’ll finish the damned job, but hell if I am going to keep doing it in here on this hard ass tile. My back already hurts from our little hallway adventure!”

He ignored Norway’s rolling eyes and mocking response, settling him against the sink, kissing him hard and angry to shut off his callous words.  That was Norway all over ,  always running hot and cold, sex and sarcasm . 

Denmark bent back down, letting his beleaguered knees sink gratefully into the softness of the bathmat, returning his attention to Norway. After a few moments, he felt Norway’s hands return to his hair, but this time they were soft and almost hesitant, pushing his wet bangs back from his forehead, an action that he decide he would classify as affection. Gentle hands as a counterbalance to acid words. 

He looked up, lips kissing the tip of Norway’s dick, hands braced on Norway’s hips, feeling his tremors, to meet Norway’s eyes, hot with pleasure and want, and again some other need lurking in the shadows. 

Norway’s eyes closed again as his body jerked, once, twice, his movements becoming erratic. Denmark pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand, wanting to watch Norway come. He stood, gathering Norway against his chest, speeding up the firm strokes of his hand, licking away the droplets of water and sweat dripping down Norway’s flushed cheeks.

“You’re so fucking hot. Never get tired of seeing you like this.”

At that Norway shuddered one final time, crying out a little brokenly, coming on Denmark’s fingers for the second time that night. Denmark kissed him through the orgasm and the aftershocks, taking his shivers and whispered moans in his mouth, feeling his body respond in kind. 

Breathless, Norway pulled away from the kiss, letting his head fall to Denmark’s shoulder, taking in great gulps of air, fingers tracing random patterns against his skin. Feeling desperately turned on, Denmark took himself in hand, intending to jerk-off as fast as possible and join Norway in the afterglow. 

His eyes widened in shock when Norway once again grabbed his wrist, halting his movement, mumbling, “Don’t. I’ll let you. Just…take it easy.”

In his mind, Denmark did a little victory dance, thanking all the gods that Norway had suddenly decided to become so agreeable. Not wanting to give him any chance to change his mind and taking advantage of his post-orgasmic haze, Denmark did something else that Norway almost never allowed. He picked him up, quickly tossing the lighter man over his shoulder, ignoring the thumping fists on shoulders, taking long quick strides in the direction of his bedroom. He placed Norway on his back, deliberately avoiding his angry glare in favor of settling himself between Norway’s warm thighs, rocking wantonly into him. 

Norway pinched his arm, “Lube this time, you idiot. Or do you not understand the concept of taking it easy.”

Denmark laughed, kissing him messily as his hand fumbled under the pillow for the lube, “Your wish is my command.” 

Norway snorted, “Just shut up and get on with it.”

As he slicked them both up, Denmark brushed his fingers across Norway’s nipples, resulting in the gratifying arch of Norway’s back, “That hot for me, babe?” 

Norway ignored him, though he did spread his legs further, feet slipping on the covers, causing him to frown in frustration.  Norway was so cute sometimes!  Amused, Denmark pulled his legs onto his shoulders, pressing in slowly, slowly, savoring the tightness and heat, the flutter of his heart each time he got to do this. Norway sighed soft and low.

Obeying Norway’s edict, Denmark took it easy, rocking in gently, a soft slow pace in which they almost never indulged. For once the room was quiet, only the sounds of their breathing and slide of skin against skin. Through the haze of his arousal, Denmark thought about how different this time was…in a bed, no dirty talk, no risk of getting caught, no acrobatics, just a languid fuck. It was kind of amazing. 

He looked at Norway’s face, his parted lips and pretty pinking cheeks, wanting to tell him how great it was to be with him like this, when Norway’s eyes all of a sudden narrowed, a quick flash of something across his face. Then Norway was reaching up, winding his arms around his neck, folding himself in half, driving Denmark deeper and deeper inside, as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Feeling his orgasm building, wanting to come with Norway’s tongue on his, finally kissing him the way he always should, Denmark let himself go, an exquisite moment of perfect burning completion.

They stayed entangled for a moment more, Norway’s shaking legs sliding off of his shoulders, falling loose and limp to the bed, as Norway ran comforting hands down his back.  Lazy and contented, Denmark let his whole body meld to Norway, who put up with his human blanket for all of two minutes before squirming out from under him and retreating to the bathroom. 

For the second time in less than two hours, Denmark flopped onto his back, arms folded under his head, feeling pretty damned good about life. Tonight was definitely going to rank in his top ten. The light in the bathroom flickered off as Norway reemerged, and Denmark shifted over to “his” side of the bed, pulling back the covers in invitation.

He was annoyed to find that Norway was standing still at the foot of the bed, staring at the alarm clock on the side table, as if he had somewhere else to be other than next to him, all naked and freshly fucked. 

“Got a hot date or something?”

Norway jumped a little, as if startled out of a reverie, murmuring, “Don’t be stupid.”

“Then get your ass over here. You owe me.”

Now that earned him a dirty look as Norway crawled into the sheets, “After what just happened I fail to see how that can be possible.” 

Denmark slid over as close as possible, wrapping on strong arm around Norway’s middle, nuzzling his neck a bit for good measure, “You owe me a cuddle.”

“Pathetic,” Norway grumbled, but eased into the embrace anyways. 

“I think you mean amazing and irresistible.”

“Please spare me anymore of your idiocy and go to sleep.”

Denmark laughed, squeezing Norway tighter, “Fine! But we’re totally continuing your awesome welcome home party tomorrow morning!”


	3. Chapter 3

There was no continuation of the welcome home party. As soon as dawn had started to creep though the curtains of Denmark’s bedroom, Norway had slipped out of his still clinging embrace (apparently the idiot felt he was owed more than just a short cuddle. Irritating), consumed all of the coffee that was waiting in the kitchen below, and made a hasty escape from the house. 

Now he was enjoying the soothing rocking motion of his boat out on the North Sea, not too far from his home in Oslo, but far enough that his cell phone was out of range and he was therefore out of Denmark’s persistent reach. While the events of the previous night made his cheeks flush ( against his will) and his blood rush south, Norway was annoyed, perturbed, bothered, something he couldn’t even put a proper name to, which only annoyed him further. 

He had been since the moment Denmark had laughingly said “Welcome home” as they were sprawled out on his floor. It was like a bolt of lightening clearing the pleasant post-coital haze. 

He’d gone to Denmark’s house without a second thought.

He’d called it “home” in his message. 

_ Home .  _

After that disturbing revelation, feeling the walls of this house he apparently unconsciously considered his home, unable to look at the man to whom this house/home belonged, Norway had fled to the shower, intending to leave as soon as he washed the evidence away.

But then the idiot had followed him in and unwittingly driven the point home, it was “his” shower after all...everything there was his, his, his and  this was where Norway had gone, without a second thought, off a plane and straight back to Denmark . 

He’d wanted to be cold and distant, get the pushy moron to back-off, but then Denmark would start to look suspicious, like perhaps for once he could read the thoughts that were racing through his mind and so he let him back inside once more, figuring that sex was as good a distraction as any. 

Norway squirmed on the floor of the boat, feeling his cock twitch at the memory of Denmark moving slowly inside him, the way his moans felt inside his mouth, kissing as he came. They never fucked like that, all gentle and quiet, like it might mean something beyond love bites and scratches down the back. 

Norway felt as if there was something shifting. He didn’t like it, as the feeling sat fluttering and insistent in the pit of his stomach.

Saying yes so often. Wanting to say yes even more. Cuddling. His traitorous feet leading him straight to Denmark’s door after time away. Soft touches betraying his words. 

It was horrifying. 

Norway closed his eyes, willing cold rationality back to the forefront of his thoughts. What he knew, above all else, is that he refused to ever belong to Denmark again. Whatever the hell was going on right now, this awful feeling he couldn’t put a name to, he wouldn’t be Denmark’s little lackey, a satellite to his existence. 

He needed to tilt the scales of their not-a-relationship back in his favor.  If I do that , Norway thought,  this feeling will go away . 

The unexpected buzzing of his phone nearly caused Norway to tip out of the little boat, as it was frigid water washed over the side, soaking his shoes and pants. 

Deeply aggravated, he answered, growling, “What?”

The object of his previous musings responded, voice crackling along the shoddy connection, _“_ _ Where the hell have you been?” _

Angered by Denmark’s presumption that he had some claim on Norway’s time, some right to know where he was and what he was doing, he snapped back, “I fail to see how that’s your business.”

He could tell that Denmark was taken aback, momentarily derailed by the anger lacing his icy words. But as was Denmark’s wont, he barrelled ahead, undeterred,  _ “We had plans this morning! But noooo, you run out and drink all my coffee while you’re at it, jerk!” _

Childishly gratified by the thought of an already pouting Denmark coming into his kitchen to find all of his lovingly pre-made coffee gone, Norway let his anger fade, “And this is my problem how?” 

_ “Because you’re the one that drank it! Whatever! Anyways, come over tonight.” _

Norway bristled, the command in Denmark’s voice causing his spine to stiffen, “No.”

 _ “C’mon, why not?” _

“We just saw each other yesterday. Are you really that pathetic, idiot?” 

Denmark laughed,  _ “No, Norge. I’m really that horny.” _

Norway’s heart sped up, even as he tried to keep his voice even, cursing Denmark’s overly casual approach to seduction. 

Like the lightening bolt of the night before, another thought pierced through Norway’s mind. A plan. A plan that could fix it all. 

“You come to my house.” 

_ “Really?! Awesome!”  _ Denmark sounded delighted, as if he expected a much longer battle. 

Norway smiled to himself, knowing that Denmark had thought he had gotten his way.  How wrong he would be . 

“8pm. Don’t be late, I have better things to do than wait around for you.” 

  


Hours later, Norway was buzzed, resting shoulder to shoulder with Denmark on his couch, beer bottles scattered across the coffee table as they pretended to watch some inane program on the TV. He’d known what Denmark’s intentions had been from the moment he walked through the door, stealing Norway’s breath with a kiss so dirty he wondered if Denmark had spent the entirety of his day watching porn for inspiration. He wouldn’t have put it past him.

How disappointed Denmark was going to be when Norway told him that tonight the tables were to be turned, that tonight Norway wanted to fuck him. Naturally, Norway thought, Denmark would refuse, as he had in all the years they were joined together. And then Norway would have a reason, a good reason, to walk away from these feelings that scratched at his consciousness, whispered in the pounding of his heart when he looked at Denmark. It would be a shame to lose the sex, which Norway had to admit really was scorching hot. 

It was a shame that Denmark was going to say no, Norway thought, his thoughts moving slowly through a shallow sea of intoxication. He indulged in the vision of Denmark on his hands and knees for him, the long line of his back, the way he shudder and moan. 

_ Goddamn .  _

“Hey, Norge! What the hell is wrong with you? I’ve been saying your name for like two minutes!” Denmark’s loud voice in his ear shattered his lovely reverie. 

And then he felt Denmark’s hand fall to his crotch, which, he was surprised to find, had gone semi-hard as he’d had his little fantasy.

“Oohhhhh! Naughty, naughty...getting started without me,” Denmark purred, nipping at his neck. 

Norway took his wrist in a iron grip, pushing with all his strength to get Denmark to fall backwards onto the couch, climbing across his frame to bite at his lips. 

Denmark responded with enthusiasm, sucking Norway’s tongue into his mouth, rolling his hips up to rub their growing hard-ons together, groaning when Norway pulled his hair. 

Panting, Norway sat-up, straddling Denmark’s legs, stripping off his shirt, as Denmark did the same, before leaning down to bite Denmark’s nipples, making the other man twist and writhe. He scored his nails down Denmark’s chest as he sucked at the tender skin under Denmark’s jaw, feeling his Adam’s Apple bob against his cheek. 

“Jesus fuck, Norge. What’s gotten into you?” Denmark said, breath coming in gasps against Norway’s onslaught. 

Norway stilled, taking both of Denmark’s wrists into his hands, to force Denmark’s hands above his head, splayed out on the couch cushion. 

He leaned down, pressing their bodies together, the delicious feeling of skin on skin, breathing into Denmark’s mouth. He licked his lips, watching Denmark track the movement, holding himself just far away enough that Denmark couldn’t reach him. 

He looked into Denmark’s eyes, and sighed in that smoke and sex voice that Denmark loved so much, “I want to fuck you.” 

To his astonishment, Denmark’s eyes sparked with interest and arousal, even as his body stopped moving under him. 

“Yeah, ok. Do it.” 

Shocked into inaction, Norway’s mind faltered.  _ Denmark said yes.  _

He’d intended to have this be the breaking point and here he was, confronted with the opportunity to do something he’d only ever let cross his mind late a night, drunk, and unguarded.

 _ An impossible fantasy .  _

Denmark was moving again, shifting in impatience, rousing Norway out of his stupor. 

“You’re acting like you thought I would say no.”

Norway arched a wry eyebrow at him, as if to say, “You always did before, idiot.”

Denmark smiled at him, pushing his hips up into Norway’s, trying to regain the momentum, “Its not like I’ve never done it before.”

Something dark and possessive snapped in Norway, a raging jealousy that Denmark had let someone or someones else inside him. Knowing that his eyes would give him away, that Denmark would be able to read his angry envy, Norway kissed him brutally, attempting to suck the air from his lungs, fingers digging into the bones of Denmark’s wrists. 

When he could go without air no longer, Norway pushed himself off, standing up and shucking his pants and underwear. Denmark had followed suit and before he could turn around to face him, Norway shoved him back down forcefully on to the couch, straddling the backs of his legs before Denmark could try to move. 

Denmark huffed, “We’re gonna fuck on the couch?”

Settled on Denmark’s thighs, his cock jutting into the crack of his ass, Norway ran his hands up and down Denmark’s back, letting his fingers trace the rise of his spine, the contours of his muscles. For all his faults, Denmark was a gorgeous bastard.

“Yes,” he answered, leaning down to let his tongue travel the same path that his hands had just pioneered, feeling Denmark’s skin jump under his touch. 

“I gave you this couch,” Denmark protested, even as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Fed up with talking, wanting to hear only moans and sighs coming from Denmark’s never closed mouth, Norway pressed forward, one hand tangling in Denmark’s hair, pushing his head down as he murmured, “Then you’ll enjoy having your face in its pillows when I fuck you.” 

Ignoring Denmark’s reply, Norway reached down, rummaging through Denmark’s abandoned pants, knowing he would find lube in the pocket as Denmark always was sure he would get what he came for. 

Keeping one hand on the back of Denmark’s neck, holding him down lightly, he settled on his heels, tracing his fingers down Denmark’s ass, eyes watching in disbelief, cataloguing the image for the future, should this never happen again. 

Denmark wriggled, pushing backwards, wanton as always, trying to demand what he wanted. Norway pinched him before letting his fingers trail lower and lower, dipping in slowly, slowly, reveling in the way Denmark’s muffled sighs escaped from their pillowed prison. It was addictive. 

Soon he was pushing in harder, one finger and then two, watching the rise and fall of Denmark’s lovely long back as tried to rub his cock on the couch. Norway’s breath was coming in fast and hard, eyes wide and pulse pounding. 

“C’mon, babe, do it, do it,” Denmark was moaning, sending shocks of arousal down Norway’s spine. 

“Stop talking,” he commanded, exerting more pressure on Denmark’s neck, twisting his fingers just so, making Denmark jerk in pleasure.

“Make me,” Denmark taunted, never knowing when to stop. 

And that just fucking it. Norway’s control snapped. He pulled his fingers away, spreading his knees on either side of Denmark’s now shaking legs, pushing his cock inside in one thrust. 

He bit his lip to keep from coming, the feeling of Denmark around him, hot and impossibly tight, the sound of Denmark’s happy moan almost causing him to come undone. He struggled to open his eyes, taking in the indescribably erotic sight of his cock sliding in and out of Denmark, reaching out a shaking hand to trace the area where they were joined. 

Denmark was pushing back on him, panting, urging Norway to go faster, harder. He obliged, finally removing his hand from Denmark’s neck to take a grip on Denmark’s hips, going harder and faster and deeper with each thrust. 

Freed, Denmark struggled up on to his elbows, bracing himself on the pillow, turning his face to meet Norway’s eyes, for once communicating with the heat of his gaze. Keeping that connection, watching Denmark’s mouth go slack each time he hit the right spot inside, Norway felt the tightening in his spine, little sparks of pleasure that signaled the spiralling towards completion. 

His thrusts grew erratic and he spared a momentary thought that he wished he could have lasted longer, and then Denmark, still looking him in the eyes, moaned, “Come inside me.” 

His eyes closed as he shuddered, vision clouded with white hot heat as he came, clenching Denmark’s hips and sighing his name. 

He collapsed against Denmark’s back, absently licking the sweat that had gathered at the base of his neck, still trembling. 

Denmark waited no more than thirty seconds before pushing himself up from the couch, breaking their intimate connection, twisting to take Norway in his arms, kissing him wildly as he shoved Norway onto his back.

Still caught in a haze, Norway vaguely notice that Denmark was still hard, making a mental note to make him first the next time he got to do this. He let his eyes close again, lazily kissing Denmark, boneless and satiated, letting Denmark take his pleasure as he would. Abruptly, Denmark broke the kiss, head falling onto his shoulder, his breath coming in short gasps, before coming across Norway’s chest. 

Now it was Denmark’s turn to slump bodily against Norway, sticky skin, breathing hot and wet into each other’s mouths. Denmark laced their fingers together, humming happily. 

Norway’s heart rate was just starting to calm,  feeling of satiated completion creeping into the space that the anxious worry had previously occupied, when Denmark opened his idiot mouth and said, “Goddamn, I love you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Goddamn, I love you. ”_

The words echoed through Norway’s mind as his body froze, still trapped under Denmark’s  pulsating warmth.  Heart throbbing and mind racing, he buried his face in Denmark’s shoulder, in a feeble attempt to hide his reaction.  I can’t let him see,  Norway thought desperately, unwilling to show the chaos and confusion of his feelings. He slowed his breathing to the point that it was a passable facsimile for sleep, letting his grip go slack, ignoring Denmark’s cajoling entreaties as to whether or not he was awake.

It took all his survival skills and willpower to keep his body lax as Denmark gathered him into his arms, grumbling as he ascended the stairs to Norway’s bedroom. It was only after he’d been placed carefully into bed and once more tucked away into a secure embrace, counting the steady rise and fall of Denmark’s chest, that Norway opened his eyes, staring into the darkness seeking answers. 

Had it not raised more questions than answers, he would normally have thrown Denmark out on his naked ass for saying something so ridiculous in the post-coital bliss. 

But this was new. 

Declarations of love...

And all he knew, with the endless churning of his stomach and mind, was that Norway needed time to find the answers to questions he’d long avoided. To do so meant hiding any semblance of weakness and wariness from a man like Denmark, who had preyed upon so many vulnerabilities for so many centuries, in spite of the irritating whisper in his head that insisted that this time everything was different. 

Norway needed answers. 

Answers that were only to be had by crossing a border and looking up an old friend. Sighing to himself as Denmark clutched him closer as he slept, oblivious to the internal turmoil of his bed mate, Norway kept his eyes on the clock, counting down the moments until he could slip away unnoticed once again.

  
Though it barely registered on his stoic face,  Norway had enough experience to read Sweden’s surprise as he pushed through his front door bright and early the next morning. His appearance must have been beleaguered and troubled enough to give Sweden some pause, as he was ushered into the living room and handed a cup of coffee without question. Norway spared a thought to cursing Denmark for having brought him to this pathetic state of existence. 

For several moments he and the Swede sat in still silence, Norway letting his troubled thoughts coalesce. He looked at the clock, wondering if Denmark was waking, if he would be angry to find an empty bed. If he would have to face that anger and hurt when he returned. Worse, he knew that coming here, to Sweden, was a calculated risk. Even after all these years, Denmark was temperamental when it came to Norway’s interactions with Sweden. 

But it had to be done. He had to know what it meant for a old conqueror to say such things as “I love you” to the nation that used to exist solely by their grace and goodwill. 

Sweden cleared his throat, breaking his frantic thoughts.

Unwilling to spend words unnecessarily and knowing Sweden to be a man who appreciated brevity, Norway spoke plainly, “Finland. You loved him even when you took him from Denmark all those years ago?”

Sweden was taken aback, but nodded his head in the affirmative. 

“And when he belonged to you? Did you love him then?”

“I did.”

Norway pressed onwards, “And now, now that he is free, do you love him still?”

Sweden flushed, looking away for a moment, before meeting Norway’s eyes again, “I love him more.”

“Even though he won’t be with you?” Norway asked quietly.

“He doesn’t have to belong to me for me to love him,” Sweden sighed, staring out the window wistfully.

“Why?” Norway asked, voice going embarrassingly plaintive. 

For a long moment Sweden was quiet, considering his answer as Norway waited, “Loved him when neither of us were free. Wanted him to love me back then, when he was in my house. Let myself believe that he did, that I was right in keeping him by my side. I was wrong. But it would be real now... if he loved me when we both have the choice to be together. So I love him more, because I choose him, of my own freewill.” 

Norway stilled, Sweden’s answer settling deep into his mind, casting light onto shadowed thoughts.  It was time to go home . 

“I see.”

Sweden shot him a wry look, murmuring, “This to do with Denmark?”

Norway stood, turning away, “What makes you say that?”

Sweden laughed a little, standing as well and opening the door for Norway, “You two never could stay away from each other.” 

Unable to deny or refute, Norway walked out Sweden’s door, refusing to look back, letting his feet guide him home. 

  
Norway found Denmark in his kitchen, leaning up against the counter, anger and frustration coiled in his limbs. Norway averted his gaze, attempting to appear casual and disinterested, wary of a Denmark who had dropped the guise of joviality, deadly seriousness in its place.

Moving more quickly than Norway had anticipated Denmark grabbed his wrist, forcing him to meet his eyes, hissing out,“Where have you been?”

Norway feigned defiance, unwilling to cede his ground so early, intoning, “Not that its any of your concern,”

Denmark shoved him back onto the counter, interrupting, “The fuck it’s not! This is twice now. Is waking up next to me really so awful you have to run out on me?”

Unable to quell all of his guilt at the look of hurt in Denmark’s eyes, Norway shook his head, running his thumb along Denmark’s taut hand, “Its not that. I had to go talk to someone.”

Denmark was unmoved, crowding in so close that his breath tickled the hairs on the back of Norway’s neck, “Who was so important you had to bail on me?”

Norway braced himself for impact, blandly confessing, “....I had to go see Sweden.”

Denmark inhaled sharply, biting at Norway’s neck hard enough that it was sure to leave a mark for days before pulling back so that Norway had no trouble reading the possessive and jealous light in his eyes, “About what?”

Norway struggled against Denmark’s grip, not yet ready to have this confrontation, “Let me go,” he protested as Denmark kissed and licked his way up his neck.  

Denmark rolled his hips into Norway, making his arousal apparent, as he laughed darkly, “No. We’ve always had our best conversations like this, don’t you think?”

Scrambling for an escape route, Norway pushed forward to capture Denmark’s lips, attempting to kiss him into distraction. But Denmark was not to be dissuaded, even as he returned the kiss, as harsh and insistent as ever before.

Norway’s eyes flew open as Denmark abruptly shoved his hand down the front of his pants, cupping his now hard cock and squeezing. He broke away from the kiss, moaning despite his best efforts to remain aloof. 

Denmark stroked him firmly, demanding once again, “Talked to him about what?”

Norway panted, trying to collect his thoughts, managing to answer, “You. He’s the only who could tell me what I needed to know.”

In response, Denmark pinched his nipple with his other hand, “And what the fuck could he possibly have to tell you about me that you couldn’t ask me yourself?”

Norway’s hips jerked, his body’s desires betraying him as he explained, “He was a conquering nation once, just like you.”

“Don’t quote my own history to me, Norge. Tell me what you wanted to know!” Denmark insisted as he ran his thumb over the head of Norway’s cock,  causing Norway’s breath to catch and his eyes to flutter shut.

Too far to gone to fight him any longer, Norway gave up, thrusting erratically as he confessed, “I needed to know how that little fact affected how he feels about Finland. What it means for them now.”

Denmark went still, the hand down Norway’s pants and up his shirt stopping their delicious torture,“You idiot.”

“That’s my line,” Norway moaned in frustration, straining against the palm that held him.   
  
Denmark sighed, resuming his previous actions with a softer touch, kissing Norway’s temple, “Well, babe, if the shoe fits...”

Norway tried to turn away, even as his body continued to respond to Denmark’s ministrations. 

Denmark  nuzzled in close, whispering, “You think when I say I love you it means I want to own you again.”

Norway said nothing, refusing to incriminate himself. 

Denmark chuckled, the vibrations against Norway’s neck the source of little frissions of pleasure, “Fuck, those were different times! And I know I was a bastard to you and the others, but it wasn’t all bad was it? You know now is nothing like then, right?” 

There was a pleading tone in Denmark’s voice that compelled Norway to turn his head, to face the eyes of this man who loved him. He swallowed at Denmark’s bright eyed hope, the fragility of this moment, even as Denmark continued to stroke him towards completion. 

“But you’ve been different lately,” Norway argued breathlessly.  

To his surprise, Denmark smiled sweetly at him as his hand picked up the pace,  Norway struggling to concentrate  on Denmark’s words as his orgasm drew near, “Its not me. I want the same things I’ve always wanted from you...to see you after a shitty week at work, for you to pick up the phone and indulge me every now and then, for me to fuck you, and now that I know how good you are, for you to fuck me. To know that sometimes you’ll come home to me...because you want to.”

Norway’s eyes fell shut as Denmark’s words resonated within him, conjuring up images and feelings he’d been trying so hard to repress as his heart raced wildly, spiraling out of control. 

Denmark leaned in close enough that their lips were almost touching, sighing, “It’s you who’s different.”

Gasping, Norway came over Denmark’s hand, trembling with the force of his orgasm and his realization. 

I’m the one who’s changed. Its me. 

_ Because I want to.  _

Suddenly he had a name to put to that feeling that had been plaguing him so. He opened his eyes to find Denmark watching him, face full of concern. It was so...revoltingly touching.

 _ Oh, God. I love him _ _,_ Norway thought desperately, though all that made it out of his mouth was, 

“Oh, God.” 

For a long moment Denmark just looked at him, before his eyes went impossibly wide, his jaw going slack, echoing Norway, “Oh, God!” 

And then Norway was being kissed, more passionately and desperately than ever in his life, struggling to keep up with the onslaught of Denmark’s feelings. Knowing that he’d been discovered, he tried to answer the still lingering question in Denmark’s kisses, before his head started to swim from lack of air. 

Beating on Denmark’s chest, he pushed away, deliberately refusing to meet Denmark’s certain smile. 

Denmark laughed, gathering him up close, though Norway kept his arms folded against his chest in futile protest. 

Voice happier that Norway had heard in many centuries, Denmark murmured, “C’mon, its not so terrible is it, finding out you’re in love with the person who’s madly in love with you?”

Norway scoffed, though he unfolded his arms to return Denmark’s tight embrace, “Its horrible.”

“Glad to hear it!” Denmark answered, letting his hands drift lower on Norway’s back, playing the with seam of his pants, kissing him breathless once again.

“What are you doing?” Norway demanded weakly, traitorous hands already undoing Denmark’s jeans.

Denmark snorted as he pushed his cock into Norway’s hand, “Just cuz we’re in love doesn’t mean I’m not going to fuck you til you can’t stand. Somethings never change!”

Norway turned, letting his pants drop to the floor, bracing himself against the counter, already hardening again in anticipation, “Good. That’s good.”


End file.
